War Is Only the Beginning
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Epilogue to ‘Surprise Surprise’ and ‘The Journey Home’: the crew of Moya enter the war, please r/r **COMPLETE**
1. Shout Outs

You can skip this if you want to, it's a shout out page for everyone who has reviewed  
one of my stories. If you have reviewed either 'Surprise Surprise' or 'The Journey  
Home' scroll down and look for your name! If you reviewed both, you get a special place  
up here at the top! I couldn't write something for everyone, so if you don't have a   
comment by your name, don't feel left out. I only commented on a few, sorry! Thanks  
to everyone though!  
  
***  
  
If you reviewed both:  
  
Echoes of the Mind - i love the fact that you comment on my writing style when you review, especially since  
you say such nice things!  
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 12  
  
Officer Aeryn Sun Crichton - you've been with me since day one and i always am happy to read your reviews  
'Surprise Surprise' = 2  
'The Journey Home' = 21  
  
Kaeryn Sun/Adm. Karen/X5-666 (aka) Kaeryn Murray - you've always got something funny to say or you're guessing  
what could be coming next in the story, your comments spark tons of ideas in my head.   
THANKS SO MUCH!  
'Surprise Surprise' = 2  
'The Journey Home' = 16  
  
Lila Mae - thanks so much for your words of encouragement, i really needed them!  
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 8  
  
bigfatcat - you have reviewed more times than anyone else, i'm glad to know i've got at least one big fan!  
Your reviews always make me laugh and encourage me! THANKS!  
'Surprise Surprise' = 11  
'The Journey Home' = 17  
  
Can (aka) Lucy - you gotta know i love reading your reviews, you're one of my fav authors on Fanfiction.Net, I  
love hearing what you have to say  
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 8  
  
Mariah M - you write the best damn reviews i've ever seen! yours are the ones i call people so i can brag   
about, lol  
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 5  
  
BetanSurvey -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 2  
  
eshell -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 1  
  
SailorShipper -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 1  
  
Sweet Kisses -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 2  
  
Midnight Obsidian -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 1  
  
Sassy Lion -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 2  
  
DekotaSkye -   
'Surprise Surprise' = 1  
'The Journey Home' = 5  
  
If you reviewed 'Surprise Surprise':  
  
Claudia Aeryn Crichton-Sun = 1   
rozi = 1  
darkman = 1  
Old Scratch = 1  
ian = 1   
catasa = 2  
questyne = 1  
Lorraine = 2  
Gypsy Jr. = 1   
Allison M. DOBELL = 1  
juxtose = 2  
moonbebe = 1  
amy = 1   
jezzrian = 1  
kalder-maaren = 1  
  
If you reviewed 'The Journey Home':  
  
Larraq = 1   
bookgirl = 1  
Red Wulf = 5  
Moni = 2  
T'eyla Minh = 1   
Accalia = 3  
Mary = 12  
Lindsey Cornes = 1  
opheliablack = 3   
Jolie = 2  
Mariannek = 1  
Nicquie = 2  
Flygurl = 1   
Nicole = 1  
Coranth = 1  
Genesis = 4   
Doctor Who = 1  
Dakki = 1 - Don't worry about the title thing, after all we are only operating in fanfiction, and i'm sure  
it's not the first time something like this has happened, lol  
Alara Drache = 1  
Nameless Dreamer = 1   
amanda = 1  
  
  
Thanks again peps! I hope you all can knock me over 100 again with this story... hopefully with good  
reviews and not flames, lol  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	2. If I Ever Act Like This In Real Life

I own nothing. Good! Now that we got that out of the way, this is a sequel to 'Surprise  
Surprise' and 'The Journey Home' which unfortuntely for you and fortuntely for me, you will   
need to read to understand this story. Then you can review or e-mail me and tell me how   
wonderful they all are, hehe... and i own nothing...  
  
Title: War Is Only the Beginning   
  
Chapter 1: If I Ever Act Like This In Real Life  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
{Immediately after the events of 'The Journey Home'}  
  
***  
  
{Moya: Alpha Centari}  
  
"We should be ready to 'jump' to Lux in one solar day," D'Argo said.  
  
"Jump?" Zhaan asked.  
  
"It's because we are 'jumping' from one point to the other," Cassandra explained without   
looking up. "So whenever we use a wormhole, we call it making a jump."  
  
Zhaan looked at John. "She got it from a TV show, and it fits," he shrugged. Cassandra   
sent him an evil glare before looking back down at her console. "We're going to split the   
crew, half are going to be on Talyn, half on Moya; that's why we called you up here," John   
explained.  
  
"We need a healer on Talyn," D'Argo said getting to the point.  
  
"Of course, I will come if you need me," Zhaan replied.  
  
"We need you," John assured her. "With Jool pregnant..." John trailed off, the rest didn't   
need to be said.  
  
"Who will be on Talyn?" Zhaan asked.  
  
"That's what we are trying to figure out now," Cassandra said once again looking up. Zhaan   
then realized what she was staring at. The name of every crew member was on the screen and   
Cassandra had entered data after every one of them. She was comparing them, trying to   
decide who would be more useful where. "We know that Jool, Dad, DK, Xhalax, and JC will be   
staying on Moya; it's a given. It's everyone else we are having problems with."  
  
"Would you like my help?" Zhaan offered.  
  
"Couldn't hurt," John replied.  
  
After much discussion, the crew lists became: Talyn: Crais, Cassandra, D'Argo, Chiana,   
Zhaan, and Rygel; Moya: John, Aeryn, DK, Jack, Xhalax, JC, Jool, and Stark. Aeryn was   
still recovering and therefore out of action. John and Cassandra both knew the wormhole   
technology and it seemed better to have one on each ship. Following logic, this put John   
on Moya, and Cassandra on Talyn.  
  
***  
  
"I'll see ya after a bit," Cassandra told her father as she climbed in her prowler. She   
was the only one of Talyn's crew still left on Moya.  
  
"You're taking him with you?" Jack asked.  
  
Cassandra turned to face him slightly, revealing a silver-gray fluff-ball. "Of course I'm   
taking Draco." She resumed her climb and settled into her seat. "Besides, we're still   
bonding." Jack grinned, amused at his daughter. "Bye, Dad!"  
  
"Bye, Cass." He turned and walked to the door of the docking bay as she finished her   
preflight check and lowered the canopy.  
  
He watched as she exited the hanger, the craft was sleek and Cass handled it beautifully.   
Jack was envious. He was really interested in flying one.  
  
***  
  
{Talyn}  
  
"You're late."  
  
"No, I arrived exactly when I did. Not one microt early and not one microt late,"   
Cassandra replied and tossed her bag out on the deck.  
  
Chiana grinned. "Here," she said and held out her hands to take Draco from Cassandra.   
Cass passed him over and climbed out. She picked up her bag and took back Draco. The two   
began walking out of the bay.  
  
"So, are we ready to jump?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Yep. Just waiting for you to get to Command," Chiana replied.  
  
They stopped at Crais's quarters, and Cassandra dropped off her stuff. She placed Draco on   
the bed and told Talyn to keep an eye on him. They headed to Command, and once there,   
Crais sent her a welcoming smile. She smiled back and approached the console. "Let's go,"   
she said. D'Argo grunted his agreement, while Rygel and Zhaan remained silent. "Pilot,   
initiate wormhole sequence."  
  
They all felt the ship begin to move, then the quick jerk of entering the wormhole. The   
slightly bumpy ride ended, and Crais put up the view from the sensors. There was Lux, her   
orange-red surface a sight to behold. Around the planet were numerous Luxan vessels...   
with their weapons pointed at Talyn.  
  
"We are receiving a transmission," Pilot informed them, her voice was soft and soothing, a   
contrast to Moya's Pilot.  
  
"Let's see it," D'Argo said.  
  
The screen was filled with the image of what appeared to be the Command of the lead ship.   
A Luxan general sat in the middle while others worked at consoles, scrambling to figure out   
how a ship just suddenly appeared without warning. The Luxan general took one look at   
Crais and Cassandra, who must have been standing in the center of his screen, and hissed in   
shocked anger.   
  
"Peacekeepers!" he roared. "Fire! Blow it to pieces!"  
  
"Wait!" D'Argo yelled.  
  
"Stop! Delay that order!" the general said. "Why is a Luxan on a Peacekeeper vessel?" he   
asked coldly. "Are you a traitor?"  
  
"No," D'Argo replied firmly. "And this is not a Peacekeeper vessel."  
  
"Those are not Peacekeepers? With their Nebari allies! Do you think I am a fool?!" Crais   
and Cassandra, both dressed in black Peacekeeper leather, didn't help the argument.  
  
"This is not a Peacekeeper vessel," D'Argo repeated. "This is the Leviathan Gunship,   
Talyn. Perhaps you've heard of him and his mother, Moya."  
  
The general was obviously surprised. Of all the people who could show up on his doorstep,   
the crew of the Leviathans Moya and Talyn were certainly the last people he expected to   
see.   
  
"Let me introduce us," Cassandra said calmly. "My name is Commander Cassandra Crichton;   
this is Captain Bialar Crais, Ka D'Argo, Chiana, Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, and Dominar Rygel XVI."   
She paused for a few microts before continuing. "We've come in the hopes of making an   
alliance with you."  
  
***  
  
The Luxan general, whose name was Ka T'Aige, and his entourage stepped from their   
transport to Talyn's deck nervously. Waiting for them was D'Argo and Cassandra. Each had   
their weapons drawn, though they weren't pointing at their guests.  
  
"You greet us with weapons drawn?" T'Aige asked disdainfully.  
  
"You expect us not to?" Cassandra responded coolly.  
  
After running a careful eye over their guests, Cassandra and D'Argo put up their weapons.   
T'Aige didn't know whether to relax or not. "You spoke of an alliance," he prompted.  
  
"Yes. We have knowledge and resources that could be useful to you," Cassandra replied,   
purposely being vague.  
  
"What do you want from us?"   
  
"Warriors," D'Argo replied. "We have the ships and the weapons; we need warriors."  
  
This presented T'Aige with an interesting dilemma. It was a small request under normal   
circumstances, but with the Universe at war, things were hardly normal. Every warrior was   
needed to help protect Lux from further invasion. Yet, if the 'knowledge and resources'   
Cassandra Crichton had spoken of were valuable enough... "What exactly are you offering   
us?"  
  
"That will remain an unknown until the alliance is signed." She paused. "Only then will   
we truly know if we can trust you. After all, Luxans as a species never back out on their   
word." She smiled grimly. "Otherwise you'd get a bad rep." Cassandra knew she was   
skating a fine line here, and truly hoped she hadn't blown it by that last remark, seeing   
it hit the general with its blast.  
  
T'Aige calmed himself. It wouldn't do to lose his temper here. "How many warriors?"  
  
Cassandra replied immediately without hesitation. "One hundred to start with."   
  
"What exactly will they be doing? What do you need them for?" T'Aige asked reining in his   
temper with an iron will.  
  
"Fighting against the Peacekeepers, Nebari, and Scarrans; protecting the innocents. You   
know the usual good guy stuff," Cassandra replied with a smirk.  
  
The warriors would be used in a good cause... and this was the famous/infamous crew of   
Moya and Talyn... "I will need to speak with my superiors," he finally said.  
  
"By all means," Cassandra said gesturing back to their transport.  
  
"You will have your reply in one solar day," T'Aige promised as he boarded his ship.  
  
Cassandra waited until after the ship took off before turning to D'Argo. "That went well   
don't you think?" she asked grinning. D'Argo chuckled, and they walked out of the bay.   
"And hey, if I ever act that smug and pompous in real-life, please shoot me," Cassandra   
added, shuddering slightly at the weirdness of her behavior. D'Argo laughed.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	3. Another Blow to the Soul

Title: War Is Only the Beginning   
  
Chapter 2: Another Blow to the Soul  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
{Moya: still at Alpha Centari}  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" the horrified voice echoed through the room.  
  
Aeryn scrambled to get out from under her prowler, dropping her tools in her   
haste. She glanced over and saw a completely enraged Human heading her way.   
"Frell..." she mumbled.  
  
"Aeryn! You haven't recovered yet! Why are you out of bed?! Why are you in here   
messing with your prowler?!" John's angry questions continued as he guided her out   
of the maintenance bay. "You can't even walk for long without help! How did you   
get there by yourself?! And where is Jool?! She was suppose to be with you!"  
  
Aeryn tuned out John's lecture and offered no complaints or explanations, allowing   
him to vent without interruption. When they finally reached their quarters,   
Aeryn sat down on the bed. John looked down at her; concern, love, and   
exasperation etched in every feature. She reached up and took his face in her   
hands. "I love you."  
  
His anger visibly deflated. "Aeryn..."  
  
She tugged lightly, bringing him down to meet his lips with her own. "I love   
you," she whispered.  
  
"Aeryn..." John sighed and pulled away. "Sleep, Babe. You need it."   
  
She laid down, she did feel exhausted now that he mentioned it. He took off her   
boots and her pants. He pulled the covers up over her, and she grabbed his hand.   
"Stay?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Always," he replied softly. He quickly took off his boots and pants and climbed   
in bed with her. She fell asleep when she felt his body press against hers. 'I   
love you, Aeryn' was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her.  
  
***  
  
When Jool came to check on Aeryn two arns later, she found them curled up together   
on the bed, both fast asleep. Sleeping at the foot of the bed was the puppy,   
Pegasus. 'I wonder how he got in here,' Jool thought. 'He was with Xhalax...'  
  
Jool glanced around the room then turned her gaze back to the bed. Nope. No one   
else but the three on the bed. Jool frowned slightly, then sighed, dismissing the   
puppy from her thoughts. She walked over to the bed. She hated to wake the   
sleeping couple but she really need to check Aeryn's back.   
  
"John? Aeryn?" Jool said softly. She made sure she was a safe distance from the   
bed. It wouldn't be good to be standing near it if either woke too fast. "It's   
Jool. John?"  
  
John opened his eyes, instantly awake. He looked over at Jool. "What's up?" he   
asked softly.  
  
"I need to check Aeryn's back again."  
  
John sighed. He really didn't want to wake Aeryn since he finally got her to   
sleep. "Aeryn, Babe, wake-up," he whispered softly to her.  
  
Aeryn opened her eyes sleepily. She started to shift, then stopped as a flash of   
pain spiked up her back, causing her to grimace and give a soft moan of pain. The   
pain meds had worn off again.  
  
John saw her grimace and knew instantly that Ms. Tough-Stuff hadn't taken her meds   
when she was suppose to. "Aeryn, Jool is here to check your back," he said   
soothing her.  
  
She nodded slightly and he helped her roll onto her stomach. Jool finally   
approached the bed and lifted Aeryn's shirt to examine the three stab wounds.   
Jool nearly screamed in anger. "What did you do today?" she hissed.  
  
"I found her working on her prowler," John replied.  
  
"Aeryn! If you don't take it easy you could kill yourself!" Jool said   
frustrated. She picked up her bag and pulled out some pain meds, injecting them   
into Aeryn. She waited 50 microts before touching Aeryn's back with anything.   
First running her fingers over the actual wounds, feeling for how they were   
healing. Then picking up a scanner to see how things were doing on the inside.   
When she finished she put her tools back in her bag and stared down at Aeryn's   
back. She leaned over and carefully pulled back down Aeryn's shirt. "Aeryn.   
From this moment on, if I ever see or hear of you getting out of this bed before   
the next solar day, I will keep you unconscious until I feel you are healed."  
  
Aeryn turned her head to see Jool. She was perfectly serious. Aeryn turned to   
John. "You won't get any help from me, Babe," he told her. "I agree."  
  
"Fine," Aeryn snapped.  
  
"Good," Jool replied and left the room.  
  
Aeryn glared at John and then turned away. John sighed. "Do you want me to go?"   
he asked.  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes. She knew she was being bad-tempered, but pain had a   
tendency to do that to a person. She hadn't intentionally forgotten to take her   
meds, it had just slipped her mind, and they had worn off in her sleep. "No,"   
she replied after awhile.  
  
John laid back down next to her. He placed an arm around her waist below the   
wounds and pulled her snug against him. She turned her head to face him. Their   
eyes met and held. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he assured her softly and kissed her lightly. Aeryn's   
eyes closed and she was soon asleep. John watched her sleep for awhile before   
noticing a warmth at his legs. He looked down and saw Pegasus curled up against   
them. John smiled and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day found John, Aeryn, JC, and Xhalax in the training room. John and   
Xhalax stood on the center mat while Aeryn and JC watched from the sidelines.   
Xhalax was training. After about two arns of hand-to-hand combat, Jack and DK   
walked in searching for John.  
  
Xhalax fell heavily to the mat as John swept her legs out from under her. Jack   
and DK stood horrified. No one had noticed their entrance yet.  
  
"Xhalax! Keep focused. He made it very clear that was his next move," Aeryn   
instructed.   
  
John leaned over her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. He helped her up. "One day I'm going to win," she told him   
and resumed her defensive stance.  
  
The two began again. Xhalax was up for about 600 microts before she hit the mat   
again. "I think that's enough for now," John told her as he helped her up   
again.  
  
"Once more?" she begged.  
  
"Nope. I think I've damaged you enough for today," John replied smiling.  
  
"When can I learn how to use a pulse pistol?" she asked. The same question she   
had asked after every session since she had begun.  
  
John glanced over at Aeryn. "Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn stood and walked over to the two sweaty combatants. She looked down at   
Xhalax. "You are four cycles," she conceded quietly. "This is a big step. Can   
you handle it?"  
  
"Stop," John said when Xhalax started to reply immediately. "We want you to think   
about this before you answer."  
  
"Why don't you ask Pilot what he thinks," Aeryn added.  
  
Xhalax nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll go now."  
  
"No, first you will go see Aunt Jool," John told her and turned her to face the   
door and gave a slight push. "Make sure you didn't pull any muscles."  
  
"Yes, Dad," she replied sighing. She started walking out of the room and noticed   
DK and Jack. "Grandpa! Uncle DK! Did you see me training? I'm getting better!"   
she said enthusiastically.  
  
John's and Aeryn's heads both snapped up and over at the previously unknown   
watchers. "Xhalax, go see Aunt Jool, now," Aeryn said firmly.  
  
"Aw, Mom..." Xhalax continued on out the door, not noticing the looks on Jack's   
and DK's faces.  
  
Once Xhalax was gone, Jack and DK approached Aeryn and John. "What were you   
doing?" Jack asked horrified.  
  
"Teaching her how to defend herself," John replied calmly.  
  
"She's only four years old!" DK protested.  
  
"Yes. She is. She is also the daughter of one of the most wanted men in the   
universe," Aeryn replied evenly.   
  
"Aeryn began training at the same age as Xhalax," John added.  
  
"Most wanted..." Jack whispered stunned.  
  
Aeryn blanched. She hadn't meant to say that. John had wanted to protect his   
family... from himself. So he gave them a rose-colored version of what happened   
in the Uncharted Territories. He hadn't let them know that he was still a target,   
and by extension so was Xhalax.  
  
"Unique is valuable," John replied harshly.  
  
"John!" Aeryn stopped him. Scorpius. His actions would forever haunt them. Even   
with his death, his legacy lived on.  
  
John turned away from them and walked over to where JC was sleeping. He carefully   
picked up his son and left the room without looking back.  
  
Aeryn watched him go and then turned and looked at the stunned DK and Jack. "He   
mentioned Scorpius in passing to you," she began hesitantly.  
  
DK and Jack both focused their attention on her. "Yes," Jack replied. "A   
scientist that was researching wormholes."  
  
"John said he killed him, but he never said why," DK added.  
  
"I know John will be upset with me for telling you... but... you deserve to   
know." Aeryn haltingly began to explain what Scorpius had done to John. She   
didn't gloss over any details. She told them everything. By the time she was   
done, both were in shock. She cleared her throat. "I will leave you now. I   
suggest you speak to Stark. He might be able to help you." She left the room   
and went to her quarters. Her back was stiff and sore. Standing for so long and   
reliving their tortured past had been stressful and tiring. She climbed into bed,   
too tired to even take off her boots and collapsed into sleep.  
  
***  
  
That's where John found her an arn later. He watched her for a microt before   
entering the room. She wasn't sleeping peacefully. He heard her mumble his   
name.  
  
"Aeryn," he whispered gently sitting beside her.  
  
She sobbed. "John! Look out!" she cried out.  
  
He quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Aeryn, wake-up, it's a dream."  
  
Aeryn's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up off her stomach. "John," she   
whispered. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears soaked his   
shirt. When she finally calmed down enough for him to ask what she had dreamed.   
He found himself not really surprised.   
  
When they had infiltrated Scorpius's command carrier, they had amazingly enough   
been successful in their mission. The wormhole data was trashed, and Scorpius was   
positively dead. It was leaving that had been a problem. During the escape, John   
had been shot. He had been hit bad. He nearly hadn't made it. Aeryn had watched   
helpless as another John began to slip away from her, and this time would be the   
last time. There wouldn't be anymore John Crichtons in her life.   
  
Aeryn's love had pulled him through. Whenever she had a nightmare though, it   
always seemed to be about that event. Only in her dreams, he died long before   
they ever made it off the carrier.  
  
Aeryn's tears dried, she had fallen asleep in his arms. "I'll never leave you,   
Aeryn," he whispered fiercely.  
  
***  
  
{Talyn}  
  
"Is everyone on board?" Cassandra asked D'Argo as he entered Command.  
  
"Yes. What is our next destination?"  
  
"The Royal Planet," Crais replied. "Pilot, initiate wormhole sequence."  
  
The familiar feel of traveling through the wormhole seemed to ease the tensions   
in the room. This first mission was nearly complete. The alliance with the   
Luxans was a good one, and the first steps to strengthen it had been taken.   
Exactly 100 Luxan warriors were currently living on Talyn. Now they needed   
pilots, which meant they needed an alliance with the Royal Planet.  
  
After a brief run-in with the defense system around the planet, Talyn's crew   
managed to begin a serious diplomatic discussion with the Empress. Needless to   
say, at this time *any* alliance would have been welcomed by the Sebaceans. Talyn   
soon added 25 pilots to his crew list.  
  
Still in orbit around the Royal Planet, Cassandra, Crais, Rygel, Zhaan, D'Argo,   
Chiana, and two others were meeting in Command. The two new additions were the   
leaders of Talyn's new divisions: Lieutenant Mikhal Davon was in charge of the   
pilots and G'Lon was in charge of the Luxan warriors.  
  
"To begin with, we'll return to Moya and pick up the rest of the equipment," Crais   
began. Talyn only had 6 Prowlers and 1 Marauder at the moment. "We'll start our   
campaign with the Hynerians."  
  
"The Hynerians?" G'Lon asked disgusted.  
  
"Yes. They will provide an excellent source of supplies," Cassandra replied.  
  
"How will you get them to give us supplies?" Lt. Davon asked.  
  
"Rygel will resume control of his empire," Zhaan said calmly.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Rygel had spoken little since the decision to recover his   
throne first was made days ago. His time in captivity had taught him patience   
and a viciousness not normally seen in Hynerian Royals. His time on Moya had   
taught him humility and morality. The Hynerians would have one hell of an emperor   
in him. Now that the time to regain his throne was approaching, he found that he   
would miss gallivanting around the Uncharted Territories with his friends.   
Responsibility was laying heavily on him.  
  
"The Hynerians will supply anyone allied with Moya and Talyn to help in the war   
effort," Rygel said after a microt. "Once we have stabilized our resources,   
we'll begin constructing warships to help in the actual fighting."  
  
"What happened to the Hynerian Navy?" Lt. Davon asked.  
  
"The Peacekeepers destroyed it when the fighting first broke out with the   
Scarrans. They thought that my people might take it as opportunity to rebel   
against my cousin and remove the Peacekeepers from our territory," Rygel   
explained.  
  
After an intense discussion on troop deployment, the meeting began to break up.   
"So Short Stuff, you're going home," Cassandra remarked.  
  
Rygel was silent as he looked at her. "Yes, I am," he replied after a few   
microts.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" Zhaan asked.  
  
"Of course I am," he blustered.  
  
"We'll miss you, too, Sparky," Chiana said quietly.  
  
Rygel sighed. "Chiana..." He straighten up. "I'm going to go eat..." He had   
attempted to put some bite into his statement, but his emotions were still   
apparent.  
  
"I'll go with you," Cassandra said covering over his hesitation. "I'm STARVING!"   
  
Rygel laughed and nodded. "Just so long as you don't eat any of MY food," he   
replied as they walked out of Command. Chiana went bounding out after them.  
  
Crais, Lt. Davon, and G'Lon left to speak with the rest of the crew, and Zhaan   
kept watch in Command. In one more arn, all the new pilots would be aboard, then   
it would be time to return to Moya.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
so i've done it again, another sequel in the works. what do ya'll think of this one?  
i'm trying to make the chapters longer so that i don't have as many chapters as last  
time. if i had divided it up like i did for 'The Journey Home' i would already have  
four chapters. anyway, so it might take a little longer to get each chapter out  
since i'm trying to make them longer, and i have a paper due on Fri, that i haven't  
even started on, so i'm guessing maybe Sat will be the next update.  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	4. Heroes Among the Living

Title: War Is Only the Beginning   
  
Chapter 3: Heroes Among the Living  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
{Moya}  
  
Jack knocked on the door to Stark's and Zhaan's quarters. A few microts later, it   
opened and revealed Stark staring curiously at him and DK. "Is something wrong?"   
he asked.  
  
"Can we talk to you?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
Stark nodded and backed up to allow them entrance. He stared at them for a moment   
before he realized what it was they had come to him for. "It's about John."  
  
"Yes," DK replied.  
  
"Aeryn told us about what Scorpius did to him," Jack said softly.  
  
"Scorpy. The Chair. Your side, my side," Stark mumbled to himself. Jack and DK   
looked at him uneasily. Stark looked back up at them, snapping out of his   
memories. "If Aeryn told you, why have you come to me?"  
  
"She said you could help us..." DK said trailing off.  
  
"Oh. I see." Stark was silent for a moment. "Please sit."  
  
***  
  
"John?"  
  
John glanced up at his father for a microt before looking back down at his   
repairs. He didn't say anything. Didn't want to say anything.  
  
"John, talk to me."  
  
"What do you want me to say?" He glanced up and studied his father. "Oh, frell,"   
he whispered. "Someone told you."  
  
"I can understand why you didn't want us to know, John," Jack began.  
  
"Then you can understand why I don't want to talk about it," John interrupted and   
stood.  
  
"John..."  
  
"What do you want to hear? That I wake up screaming in terror because of him!   
That I have to teach my daughter to defend herself when she's not even five cycles   
old! What do you want me to say?! Everything's okay? It's not! I am the focal   
point for a war I want nothing to do with because of him!" John threw his wrench   
across the room as his rage shot past the breaking point.   
  
Jack stared at him in silence. John met his gaze without flinching. He didn't   
know why he was so angry. His rational side told him that his father was trying   
to support him, to help him. There was no reason to be angry. John collected   
himself. "Just leave me alone for awhile," he said softly and left the room.  
  
Jack stood there, his sorrow bringing tears to his eyes. Stark had been correct;   
John wasn't ready for this. All of his attention was focused on a war he wanted   
no part of. 'He's a hero,' Stark had said. 'He is trying to save the innocents.'  
  
***  
  
"Talyn has returned," Pilot's voice came over the comms.  
  
"Tell them I'm on my way," John replied.  
  
"John? Wait for me, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Aeryn, are you sure you're up for it?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I'll be at the Farscape in about 200 microts."  
  
"I'm already there," Aeryn said amused.  
  
John laughed. "Pilot, keep an eye on Xhalax. She was making noises about   
searching for the Starburst chamber. I think she heard Chiana talking to DK about   
it."  
  
"Of course, John."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot." John clicked off his comm. as he entered the docking bay. Aeryn   
was already prepping the module for flight. He hopped in the pilot's seat. "Hey,   
babe."  
  
The Farscape docked with Talyn about 300 microts later. They were greeted by   
Crais, Cassandra, Lt. Davon, and G'Lon.  
  
"It is an honor to finally meet you, John Crichton," G'Lon said bowing slightly.   
Lt. Davon nodded his agreement and saluted.  
  
"Status?" John asked glancing at Cassandra before looking back at G'Lon and Lt. Davon.  
  
"100 Luxan warriors and 25 Sebacean pilots," she replied.  
  
"Those pilots are going to need ships. Send 'em over to Moya to pick 'em up," John   
said and walked out of the bay. Crais and Cassandra followed him, informing him of   
the discussions they had with G'Lon and Lt. Davon. Aeryn studied their new friends   
in silence for a microt before also leaving the bay; she headed to Command.  
  
"John Crichton," G'Lon breathed.  
  
"If even half of his exploits are true, we have joined with the man who will come out   
of this war on top," Lt. Davon said quietly, staring at the door John had walked through.  
  
"He is a great man," G'Lon agreed. "A great warrior, someone to be feared."  
  
"Oh, he is feared, no question there," Lt. Davon said. He didn't notice the look of   
surprise that crossed G'Lon's face. "Only a fool does not fear him."  
  
"Do you fear him?" G'Lon questioned.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"As do I."  
  
***  
  
{Moya}  
  
With John and Aeryn's stamp of approval, Talyn was ready to go to Hyneria. John watched   
Aeryn sleep as he listened to the last minute checks taking place on the other leviathan.   
  
/We jump in five microts/ Cassandra's voice came in over the comms.  
  
Five microts later, there was silence once more.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
John looked down and to the right. "Yes, Xhalax?"  
  
"Will they win?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Xhalax looked over at her mother. "Is Mom going to get better?"  
  
"Yes. She just needs time."  
  
"Do you think she'd like to sleep with Prowler?" Xhalax asked holding up her kitten   
for her father's inspection.  
  
"I'm sure she'd like that very much," John said smiling.   
  
***  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	5. Author's Endnote

Authors Endnote -   
  
  
  
that is the end of the story. i just can't write anymore. maybe later, i might be able to   
add some more to the story but at the moment, this just isn't what i want to write about.  
i'm sorry for leaving you all hanging so long. it took me months to write just this little bit,  
i kept posting what little i added to the chapter as often as i wrote it, so as you can see, it  
really took a lot just to write this little bit. i am writing another Farscape fic that is  
completely unrelated to this series. it is one of the reasons why i haven't been able to   
write anything more on this fic. the other reasons being of course RL and a Harry Potter fic  
that I've only recently begun posting. i'm sorry to everyone who wanted more from this fic,  
like i said, maybe a few months from now when the other stories are done, i'll be able to sit  
down and write more. i just don't know. thanks to everyone who stuck with me through all three  
fics, without your support, i wouldn't have made it through even the first one. thank you all.  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


End file.
